


My Dungeons and Dragons Academia

by jsimmons8604



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Good Parent Todoroki Enji | Endeavor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsimmons8604/pseuds/jsimmons8604
Summary: In the Kingdom of Marakadeej, a ragtag group of adventurers band together to assist a Prince with a growing evil that threatens to reclaim the land. Join the party as they set forth on their adventure, learning the secrets of a dark cult, meeting enemies and allies alike along the way, and even getting closer to one another as friends, or, dare I say, more. No named deities.Conversely, My Hero Academia characters in the Dungeons and Dragons world. Party description in the first chapter.Pairings TBD, though most likely IzuMina, IidaMomo, and TokoJiro, though willing to take suggestions.
Relationships: Ashido Mina & Jirou Kyouka, Ashido Mina & Midoriya Izuku, Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya & Yaoyorozu Momo, Iida Tenya/Yaoyorozu Momo (probably), Jirou Kyouka/Tokoyami Fumikage (maybe), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. The Party

Below is the party composition for our adventurers. It is as follows:

Izuku Midoriya: Human Monk. Though Izuku always tried to find a way to settle things peacefully, that's not to say he's unprepared for a fight. An orphan boy taken in by one Toshinori Yagi, Zen Master, who taught him the ways of the Monk. Yagi was gravely injured when a Dark force invaded the land that the Monastery watched over, while Izuku's arms were broken. Though they healed over time, Izuku trained in a kicking style of fighting. Yagi implored Izuku to take the Prince up on his invite. Neutral Good.

Mina Ashido: Tiefling Warlock. Abandoned by her natural parents due to her unusual pink skin instead of red, she was adopted by the Ashido's, a half-elf couple in a very religious town. The townfolk were welcoming to Mina, and she studied under them, becoming devoted to the Deity they worshiped, a deity focused on healing. She, too, took to becoming a healer. However, it was revealed that she had a knack for the more Warlock arts. The deity bestowed upon her a Celestial Pact of the Tome. Taking this gift, she jumped at the chance to help those she could, and readily accepted the summons to the Prince with the support of her town. Neutral Good

Tenya Iida: Human Paladin. A man of the law, and coming from a long line of the King's Knights, he takes his position as Knight Captain very seriously. He follows the law to the letter, though it has caused him to be embarrassed by those who think outside the box, while still doing good. Though it's easy for him to have certain innate prejudices due to his position, he is quick to change his tune when he sees the sincerity of others. Was impressed by the resilience of Izuku when he was called to aid the Monastary, and became quick friends with the other young man. Now, as Captain of the King's Guard, he looks to lead the adventurers in fulfilling the Prince's wishes. Lawful Good.

Kyoka Jiro: Half-Elf Bard. Raised among the trees, Kyoka had always lived a fun-loving, musical life. So, it came as no surprise to her family that she took up the art of the Bard. Her family had connections to the family that had adopted Mina. They met as children, and formed a bond. One that carried them through their childhood. Though they haven't been able to see one another in some time due to Mina's training, word of Mina going to assist the Prince spread to Kyoka...who soon received her own invitation. She gladly accepted, not only to see her old friend, but also to regale the party, and maybe make a coin or two for her music. Chaotic Good.

Momo Yaoyorozu: Human Artificer. Coming from a Noble family, much was expected of Momo growing up, expectations she readily accepted and excelled at. Taking a liking to the art of Artificing, especially the creation aspect, she quickly garnered her own reputation, no longer needing to rely on the recognition of her family name. As nobility, had strong ties to the royal family of Marakadeej, and readily accepted the Prince's call to help. Lawful Neutral.

Fumikage Tokoyami: Aarakocra Ranger. A proud member of the Aarakocra 5th Ranger Brigade, this young Lieutenant was struck down in his prime with a curse. This curse took away his ability to fly, a fact he laments every day. Luckily, thanks to the timely intervention from a roaming Cleric and Wizard duo, they were able to minimize the curse, making the beast that threatened to be unleashed on the world, shortly dubbed Dark Shadow some time later, tamer and helpful towards the young Ranger Lieutenant, if not pestering at times. He accepts the Prince's invite in hopes of finding a remedy for his affliction. Though he has gotten used to Dark Shadow, he would still like his flight restored. True Neutral.

Will hopefully have a first real chapter up shortly, but would love to hear your thoughts and ideas on this, especially roles other MHA characters will play, and ship ideas.


	2. Meeting at the Palace

Izuku Midoriya stood at the gates just outside of Marakadeej. The journey had been pleasantly uneventful from the Monastary to here. Though, Izuku mused, the journeys normally were. Bandits didn't frequent roads such as this one. They tended to stick closer to the Forest of thr'Legevhen, though their activity had died down some in recent years.

Taking a deep breath, Izuku finally walked through the gates, determined to reach the keep and report to the Prince with his summons. He stared at amazement as he looked around the city. He had heard tales of the Capital City, mostly from Captain Iida, but nothing prepared him for it. He was truly in awe. So much so that he didn't notice the person in front of him until he bumped in them.

"Hey! What's the idea?!" the feminine, yet strong, voice said, and Izuku turned to see a young woman around his age on the ground...where he had knocked her down. His eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed. "I wasn't watching where I was going. Please, let me help you. Are you okay?" He extended his hand out to her, getting an initial look as she took his hand and got up.

"I'm fine," she said, shrugging it off. "Honestly not too surprised. You're not the first person to bump into me. But you are the first to apologize, so I guess I can let it slide." She giggled, and Izuku got the chance to get a look at her. The first thing to note: Tiefling.

But she wasn't like most Tieflings he had seen every now and again. For one, her skin was pink, not red. Her horns also weren't overly prominent. Instead, they were smaller, yellowish protrusions that slightly curled at the top. And, Izuku admitted only to himself, she was rather cute. His face grew a little red at the thought, but he quickly recovered. His training had helped him to keep his bearings.

"Still," he replied. "Is there any way I could make it up to you?" Mina regarded the young man in front of her. They were about the same age. At first glance, he looked kind of plain, but that thought was quickly dashed away as she looked at him. His hair was a forest green, and just as fluffy and curly as hers was. His freckles had a very symmetrical diamond pattern to them. And as she looked into his eyes, there was just something there that made her feel safe.

_Easy there, Mina_ , she thought to herself, as she considered his offer. She put her hand to her chin, pretending to look deep in thought at what he could do.

"Well," she finally said. "I've been having problems getting passed some of the King's Guardsmen. I know there's still some prejudice with Tieflings, but that's not what bothers me. I have this summons from the Prince. It may be asking for a lot, but maybe you could vouch for me? You look to be a Monk, and I know that's a rather respected position, so..." she stopped herself as she shook her head.

"No, I can't ask that of you," she finally said. "I'm sorry. I'll figure something else out. And don't worry about making it up to me. You did nothing wrong. I'll just go now..." she had started to turn around when she felt something warm grab her hand.

"Wait," Izuku said, surprised by his own actions. Mina turned back towards him, looking down at her hand to see his gently gripping it. She looked up at him to see him blushing slightly, which caused her to feel a small heat around her own cheeks. Both of them quickly recovered before Izuku spoke again.

"As it so happens," he was saying, pulling something from his satchel, "I also have a summons from the Prince. May I see yours?" She complied, and he studied the two summons. Mina took the opportunity to look as well, and noted that they were identical.

"So, we can probably go to the palace together," he continued. He rubbed the back of his head. "And, as much as I don't want to resort to it, I could always request Captain Iida to vouch for us. He knows me well enough, and should know of the summons."

Mina's face brightened, and she gave him a big smile.

"Well, then, let's go!" she exclaimed. Izuku couldn't help but smile at the change in her demeanor as they made their way to the palace. Along the way, they introduced themselves, and got to know a little bit about each other. Mina was quick to tell Izuku to refer to her by her first name, as formalities wasn't her thing. Izuku, in turn, felt it okay for her to do likewise.

Either way, their conversation continued, and she smiled and laughed alongside him. So engrossed in the fact that he was able to get her to smile that he hadn't realized their hands were still entwined until they had reached outer gate to the palace.

"You again?" one of the guards stated, incredulously, as he noted the approaching duo. "I thought we told you to beat it. Your kind isn't welcome here." Mina felt her blood boil. However, it was not her who responded, but Izuku.

"She's with me," he said, a fire in his eyes as he approached the guards. "And we were summoned here by Prince Shoto." Izuku produced both of their summons. The guard seemed disinterested.

"Shove off, the both of you, before I have Captain Iida come and...." he was interrupted by another voice. One Izuku knew well.

"Before you have me come and do what, Sentry?" The guards, Izuku, and Mina all turned towards the new voice. Coming up to them was a taller young man with blue hair and spectacles. He wore armor similar to the guards, but with a slightly different design, noting him as someone of higher stature.

Accompanying him was a young woman around Izuku, Mina, and Iida's age. She wore an Artificer's cloak. She was almost Iida's height, and had long, onyx hair, which had been put up in a spiked ponytail. Her eyes bore into the guards as Iida spoke further.

"You would delay those summoned by the Prince?" he said, his tone even, but with an underlying threat. The guard who had been doing the talking tried to sputter out a response, but Iida held a hand up.

"If you have issues with those that have been summoned, escort them to myself or Lieutenant Kendo for proper vetting and processing," he finished, his tone one of finality. The guard merely nodded, as he now allowed Izuku and Mina to pass.

"Thanks, Tenya," Izuku said. "I was almost ready to respond that he should, indeed, bring us to you. I'm sorry you had to get involved."

"Think nothing of it, Izuku, my friend," Iida smiled to his friend. "Oh, allow me to introduce Momo Yaoyorozu." Momo stepped forward now, smiling at the two.

"A pleasure to meet you both," she said. "I've heard about you, Izuku, from Tenya here." Her attention shifted to Mina. "I am afraid I don't know of you." Momo still had a smile on her face, interested to know of the other woman.

"I'm Mina Ashido," she said, before looking at Izuku. "I met Izuku a little while ago when he literally bumped in to me. But, he's a nice guy, and was trying to help me with the problem I've had of getting in to see the Prince. I apologize if I've caused any issues." Though Iida had his own underlying prejudices, he knew that he could not hold an individual responsible for what others of her kind might have done.

"You caused no issues here, Miss Ashido," Iida replied. "You have a summons, and was merely requesting entry. Now, come on, everyone. We have to meet the others." They made their way in to the palace proper, going through a few rooms before they entered what appeared to be a dining hall of sorts. There were two other people present.

One was a male Aarakocra. He was slightly shorter than others of his race, but not overly so. He had jet black feathers. The one notable thing about him was that he appeared to be wingless. He appeared stoic as he waited patiently.

The other was young woman, again around everyone's age. She appeared to be elvish, or of elvish descent. Based on what Izuku could tell, he guessed she was probably a half-elf. She looked at the arriving group, her eyes widening as they landed on a particular member.

"Mina?! she said, spotting the Tiefling.

"Kyoka?!" Mina responded, before the two smiled widely, and rushed to each other. They met in a sisterly embrace. They began to excitedly talk, catching up since the last time they saw one another. Izuku smiled, glad that Mina would have someone she knew to help ease things. As the two caught up, Izuku headed over to the Aarakocra.

"Hello," he greeted. "I'm Izuku Midoriya." He held his hand out in greeting. The bird-man regarded the hand, before his face turned into what could only be described as a small smile. He took the hand in his.

"Fumikage Tokoyami," he replied. The two began to talk a little more. Izuku, though curious about the lack of wings, remained silent. However, his curiosity was not missed on Tokoyami, who sighed.

"If it's okay with you," he spoke, "I would like to wait until I've grown more acclimated to the group before I divulge the reason for my lack of wings." Izuku nodded in understanding.

"Of course," Izuku said. "This is something you should be comfortable telling us in your own time."

Eventually, the entire group of six had joined conversation. They learned everyone's names, including the half-elf Kyoka Jiro, and how she knew Mina. Eventually, their conversation ceased when they heard the chime, and the doors on the other end opened to reveal Prince Shoto Todoroki.


	3. The Mission

Prince Shoto was a young man, the same age as the gathered group. However, being a Prince didn't usually afford him the luxury of socializing as such. That didn't mean he never did, but his interactions were limited. His father tried his best to ensure that Shoto lived as normal a life as possible, but duty was always foremost.

Shoto didn't blame his father. After all, he was King Enji, the Endeavor King, and ran the country from his palace in Yueei City. Shoto's siblings each had their own, smaller cities to rule over in important locations throughout the country. Though he was the youngest sibling, Shoto ruled over the second largest city, the Capital City Marakadeej. This was due to his magical prowess in pyro- and cryomancy. Luckily, his other siblings were not jealous of him, and gave him the best support.

Shoto was able to make fast friends with Captain Iida and Lady Yaoyorozu (her being a Lady not yet revealed to the other members of the party). Though King Enji had wished for Shoto to become betrothed to Lady Yaoyorozu, he refused to force his children into marriage as his father had done with himself and Shoto's mother, Rei. However, Enji and Rei had found love with one another, and were happy together. Shoto did not pursue her either, as he saw the connection she had with Captain Iida (though neither had admitted it to the other).

Shaking his heads of thoughts of his personal life, he had a duty to uphold, and now stood before those he had summoned. He had heard of their attributes, and felt they would work best together for this particular mission. As he was introduced to the group, Iida bowed to him.

"I shall now take my leave, my Prince," he informed Shoto. As he turned, however, Shoto gently grabbed his arm. Iida looked to him, confused.

"I wish for you to stay, my friend," Shoto responded to the silent inquiry. "As I wish for you to join them. And before you start with your place being here, I believe you would be well off joining in this task." Iida nodded before taking a place beside Momo. After a moment, Shoto spoke.

"I have summoned you all here to assist me with issues that have arisen nearby," he began. "I have heard of, or, in the case of Captain Iida and Momo, seen, your specialties and capabilities. As such, I feel as though you will be able to handle this swiftly. Normally, I could send my guards to handle affairs such as these, but other issues have also arisen that require attention elsewhere. Before I proceed, are there any objections to aiding me and, by extension, the kingdom?"

The party looked among each other, and none seemed to have issue in aiding. After a moment, however, Tokoyami did speak.

"All due respect to the Prince and crown," he stated. "Some of us are on missions of our own. How much would this interfere with those?" Shoto nodded his head.

"A viable question," he stated. "As it so happens, I know of your personal quest, which I will not divulge to the group, as it is not my place. I can say that I believe what I am asking may actually assist you, though you are also free to leave of your own volition." Tokoyami nodded.

"Any answers or aid in my personal quest will be helpful, so I accept." He then went silent to wait for any other comments. After none came, Shoto continued.

"To the West of Marakadeej lie the forest of thr'Legevhen," he said. "Beyond that is the Takoba Peaks. There have been strange occurrences there that have given me pause, and I grow worried for my people. What I would like is for the group to investigate. If it's something you can stop, by all means. If it is not, but it is a threat, inform me, and I will lead a force to handle it. Whichever you accomplish will be greatly rewarded. Are there any questions?" This time, Izuku stepped forward.

"There have been rumors of an ancient force returning to the world," he said. "Do you believe these occurrences could be connected to those rumors?" Shoto regarded the Monk.

"It is a good possibility, but there is still little we know of what's going on," he replied. "However, Captain Iida has a more detailed list of occurrences, that he can brief everyone on as you make your journey towards the Peaks." This answer seemed to satisfy Izuku, as he made a step back. Shoto continued once more.

"I have lodging for you here at the palace," he said. "Please, enjoy the food that I offer and rest up here. You can begin your journey tomorrow. With that, I shall take my leave." After Shoto had left, Jiro spoke.

"Not a very sociable guy, is he?" she said, off-handedly. Iida quickly went to the Prince's defense.

"Prince Shoto has much on his plate," he said. "He constantly keeps himself busy with the affairs of the kingdom." Jiro rose her hands.

"I'm not trying to bash the guy, just making a statement," Iida curtly nodded. Soon, conversation broke out in the different groups. Momo and Iida began speaking, Jiro had made her way over to Tokoyami, apparently to continue a previous conversation, and Mina moved over to Izuku.

"Hey," she said. "I wanted to thank you again for going to bat for me. It really means a lot. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Izuku scratched the back of his head.

"It was nothing, really," he said. "Besides, I kind of owed you for knocking you on the ground, right?" She giggled at his statement, the sound to Izuku's ears was, in a word, heavenly.

 _Slow down, Izuku_ , he said to himself.

"Well, maybe you're right," she said. "Still...thank you." Izuku nodded as Mina continued conversation, veering more into a subject he had brought up. "So, you mentioned a rumor about an ancient evil. What's that all about?"

"In the Histories kept by the Monks and Clerics of my town, there speaks of a great evil, apparently as old as the advent of Magic," Izuku spoke. "He was believed to be so in tune with the Dark Magicks that he was able to sweep across the land, claiming all in his stead. The Histories go that one day, a band of united individuals, with various skills, toppled him and sealed him away, never to terrorize the land again.

"The Monks and Clerics in my town have been keeping an ear out for the various signals that may announce his return. Most turn out to be some cult to a false god, or just a minor rebellion that wishes to usurp a just leader with a puppet that they can use for their own personally gain. These are all usually handled swiftly. Recent signs, however, have us all worried. I guess it's why the Monks were so eager that I accept the Prince's summons."

By this time, everyone had gathered around for Izuku's tale, and were enraptured by his words. Mina was the one to reply.

"Whatever we encounter, we'll handle," she looked to the rest of the group. "Together." They all nodded, before Iida stepped forward.

"I will give you more information after a while," he said. "For now, please. Let us enjoy the night." The group agreed and headed to the food that had been prepared for them, the mission, however, still heavy on their minds.


End file.
